Heat pump and refrigeration systems are commonly operated under a wide range of loading conditions due to changing environmental conditions. In order to effectively and efficiently accomplish a desired cooling and/or heating under these changing conditions, conventional heat pump or refrigeration systems may incorporate a compressor having a capacity modulation system that adjusts an output of the compressor based on the environmental conditions.